IMINLOVE
by Maxfan12
Summary: Well, the Flock gets IM acconts. After MAX. FAX
1. IMFLIRTING

_**Hey Her are the IM USERNAMES  
MAXIMUM-Max**_

_**DARKNESS-Fang**_

_**BLINDBAT-Iggy**_

_**CHATTERBOX-Nudge**_

_**GASMASK-Gazzy**_

_**HALO-Angel**_

_**LADIESMAN-Dylan, Fangs friend**_

_**CHEER4LIFE- Danny, Max's friend**_

_**Well read on-**_

IMINLOVE

_**MAXIMUM has entered chat room.**_

_**CHEER4LIFE has entered chat room.**_

_**MAXIMUM: Hey. Did any one ask you to the prom yet?**_

_**CHEER4LIFE: No, I'm waiting for Dylan to ask me. Did Fang ask you?**_

_**MAXIMUM: No.**_

_**DARKNESS has entered chat room.**_

_**LADIESMAN has entered chat room.**_

_**CHEER4LIFE: Hey guys.**_

_**LADIESMAN: Hey.**_

_**DARKNESS: …. **_

_**MAXIMUM: Hey Fang, Hey Dylan.**_

_**DARKNESS: Hey Max. **_

_**LADIESMAN: Maxie, hello. ;)**_

_**DARKNESS: *GROWELS* **_

_**DARKNESS has left chat room.**_

Oh, great now I have to deal with a pissed off Fang.

_**MAXIMUM has left chat room.**_

I shut off the computer my Mom bought me for my fifthteenth birthday. I got up and walked down the hall to Fangs room. I twisted the knob, only to find it lock. I used my new power that allows me to walk threw solid objects. Like Fangs locked door, for instances. I found Fang sitting at his desk. I snuck up on him and spun his chair around and sat on his lap. "Hey." I said as Fang started to relax. "You ok?" I knew to more at school Dylan was going to dye. "Yeah." " _**  
**_


	2. IMSHOPPING

IMSHOPPING

_**Thank you to every on who reviewed. It really helped. Any body with Ideas feel free to come forward. Oh! I forgot to add these few little things,**_

_**Max is 16, a Joiner in High School, dating Fang, still winged.**_

_**Fang is 16, a Joiner in High School, dating Max, still Emo, and still winged.**_

_**Iggy is 16, a Joiner in High School, Not dating, still blind, and still winged.**_

_**Nudge is 14, a freshman in High school, not dating, still fashionable, and still winged.**_

_**Gazzy is 10, in 4**__**th grade**__**, single, still The Gasman, and still winged. **_

_**Angel is 8, in 2**__**nd grade,**__** single (Duh), still Angel, and still winged.**_

_**Ella is 16, a Joiner in High School **_

_**And the Prom is in November and its October in the story.**_

_**Ok, Other than that all done.**_

_**Read on,**_

Dinner was a little crazy. Well for starters, Fang, being himself, sat quietly only talking when talked to. Iggy was talking to Ella about how to build the perfect bomb. Nudge and Angel were busy swapping ideas for there Christmas Lists. Gazzy was telling Total about some girl in his class that he wants to ask out. "Max, have you picked out your dress yet?"_**(Picture on Profile)**_ Mom asked me. "No." I said to close to Nudge. "Max, can I help you and Ella pick out your dresses?" Nudge asked giving me the Bambi eyes, "Fine." I said sneaking a glance at Fang who, of course, was smirking and shaking his head.

After School Thursday, Mom dropped Angel, Nudge, Danny, Ella, Tess, and I off at the mall. Nudge and Ella insisted we check out DEB first. "Oh, Max," Ella said running up to me. "You should totally get this." She shoved a long black dress with diamond speckles all along the top and waist line and everywhere imbetween, and diamond waves on the bottom part and it was completely sleeveless _**(I'm terrible at describing things, pic on pro.) **_"I don't know Ella," I began, "how much is it any way?" I looked up only to find Ella was looking at me with the Bambi eyes. Damn Nudge for teaching her that. "Mom said we could buy anything we want." "Fine." I saw Nudge run up to Ella and me with an expression of excitement plastered on her face. "Guess what?!" Nudge practically screamed at us. "What?" we both asked at the same time. "Iggy asked me to Prom!" "OMG, Nudge I'm so happy for you!" Ella said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Danny and Tess were trying on dresses. "So?" Tess asked coming out of the dressing room with a green stain dress on the fitted her perfectly. "It's Beautiful." I said. "Really?" "Definitely." I said honestly. "Thanks, I want to look nice, I think Bradey Thomason is going to ask me." Bradey is one of Fang's football friends. "That be cool." Danny said from the room next to Tess's. "I hope Dylan asks me." She said. "Really?" Tess said walking back into the changing room. Ella and Nudge came running up to me. "Max! What do you think?" They said at the same time. I looked at Ella's dress, it was purple dresses with a diamond flower deign and it was sleeveless. I then looked at Nudge's dress, was a pretty pink, fluffy. Just then Danny walked out. Her dress was to Beautiful for words _**(All pictures will be on my profile.)**_ "Danny its perfect," I said my eyes skinning. "Really?" Danny's eyes were full of hope. "Definitely." I answered. With that, we paid and left.

Back home, Mom wanted to see are dresses and know everything about the prom, like who we were going with, how we were getting there. That sort of stuff. "Well," Ella began, "Max, is going with Fang," Nudge cut in then, "I'm going with Iggy," Then Danny cut in "I'm going with Dylan," "When did he ask you?" I asked her. "Just know." The Tess cut in, "I'm going with Randy." I gave her a puzzled look. "I thought you liked Bradey?" I do but Randy asked me first." She replied. "Ok time for bed, all of you it's late." Mom said. "Danny, Tess. Would you two like to spend the night?" We all smiled huge smiles. "That be grating Dr.M." Danny and Tess said together. I have a feeling this is going to be an awesome Prom. __

_Ok so, got any ideas then review. I can't write with out reviews. _

_Bye now._


	3. IMINTRUBLE

IMPLAYING

_**Come on I need reviews. I got the First MAXIMUM RIDE Manga today.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Read on,**_

"Max, I'm bored." Danny wined. It's Friday and were off school. Danny and Tess's parents said they stay another night. There was a party the we, that includes Fang and Iggy, were invite to. We had three hours. "Hey," Tess said spinning away from my desk. "Let's play truth or dare." "Ok." Danny said. "Fine." "Let's get Fang and Iggy to play to." Danny chimed in. Oh god. "Ok."I said standing up from bed. I went over to the door that connected Fang and mys room. "FANG!" I yelled at the door. "What!?" Fang yelled back. "Get your ass in here and !" "Fine." Good he walked throw and lay on my bed. "IGGY!" I yelled into the hall. "Yeah?!" he answered. "Get in here and play truth or dare with us." 5 minutes later we were all sitting on my carpet. "So, Max, truth or dare?" Danny asked. "Um...Dare?" I answered.

3 hours later 

We were all dressed and ready. Danny whoor a denim skirt, short, a blue tank. Tess whoor a red dress skin tight. I am wearing a black mini with a red leather belt, a black tank cut off at the belly button. When we arrived at the party, Tess dragged Iggy off some where. Some Redhead asked Fang to dance. Danny went and got some snacks. Leaving me alone that is till Dylan decided to show up. "Now why would Fang leave such a beautiful girl," he gestured to me, "alone in a corner?" I rolled my eyes. Making him laugh. "Come on." He said grabbing my hand. "Let's dance." I just relived there was music playing. Some Song from The Spice girls was playing.

_**Tell me what you want, what you really really want.**_

I started to dance, in case making Dylan smile. I rolled my eyes seeing we were to people away from where Fang was dancing. I suddenly got an idea. I pulled my self closer to Dylan.

_**If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, better make it fast,**_

I saw Fang watching us closely. I'm so going to enjoy this later. Next thing I know, Dylan turned me around and kissed me hard. In the back round I heard Fang scream/yell/growl, "DYLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Than Dylan on the floor, Fang on top of him beating the crap out of him. "Fang!" Screamed the Redhead he'd been dancing with earlier. "Don't hurt your pretty face!" She screamed at him. That did me in. I throw myself at her. "Hey, bitch." I said sitting on top of her as Fang ripped Dylan up by the color of his shirt. "Stay away from my boyfriend." I spat at her. "Your boyfriend? He's my boyfriend. You fucking asshole. Now get off me." She snapped. That's it. I punched her so hard I saw her eyes roll back. I picked her up she, still being cinchonas, started clawing me. She got my cheek, slicing it. Damn her manicured nails. She smiled at me then punched my noise, in case breaking it. I was about to lung at her when strong, rough, protective arms rapped around me holding me back. I looked up at the redhead, only to find the Dylan was restraining her, I looked back to find Fang was restraining me. He started walking me towards the door. Calling for Iggy, Danny, and Tess. They came running and when they saw me struggling in Fangs grip, they had a look of confusion on their faces, except Iggy. "I'll explain later." Fang said. Fang strapped me into my Porsche._** (**__**All pics on pro.)**_ Every one climbed in, Fang in the drivers seat. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled at me 4 minutes into the drive. "What?!" I had no idea what he was talking about. "Attacking that girl?!" Oh. "I was trying to, oh what's that phase you boys use?" "Marking your territory?" Danny tried. "That's it! I was trying to 'mark my territory." I said to Fang. "First, you're my territory_** (That's what my boy friend told me to put.)**_. Second, I love you not her. Third, you need a band-aid." He looked me in the eye. I shook my head and stared strait ahead, Fang was rambling on about something I problemly should have been listening to. Then something flashed in the headlights. I looked closer, and then I saw it. "ERASER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed making Fang stop midsentence look ahead stomp on the brake and by accident hit the Eraser. Sending us flying of the road, and down into a deep bank. Next thing I know, I'm dangling by seat belt. I looked around quickly, Tess head been thrown into the back of the car and was now lying limp. Danny was dangling upside down in her seat like me not awake. Iggy was limp on what should be the inside roof of the car. Fang was thrown on the steering wheel, he was starting to move. The Last thing I remember was Police sirens, and someone calling my name. Then, I sunk into complete and utter darkness.

_**Cliffy. I might update again tonight. I think I might write the next chapter in Fangs pov of the crash. What do you think? Don't forget to review. **_

_**Bye. **_


	4. IMGREEVING

_**Hey I'm back. Fanfiction was experiencing difficulties', so I'm updating today.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Read on…**_

Fangs POV

I felt it before it happened. _CRASH!!!_ We hit the Eraser head on. The impact caused us to spin of the road. We went down into a deep bank. "FANG!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Max scream. Then nothing. The next thing I know I'm daggling upside down remembering everything that just happened. I quickly undid my Seatbelt, dropping down and managing to land on my feet only to hit my head on the roof. I get down on my hands and knees. I crawl over to where Max is daggling. I start to undo her seatbelt when she comes to. "Fang?" She croaked out. "Max, hold still." I got the seat belt undone. I coat her when she fell. 'Now what?' I thought to myself. _**'Break one of doors off and crawl out. Go lay Max done on the hill, than go and try to rip the back door off then get Iggy, Tess, and Danny out. Then go get the police and bring them down with stretchers.' **_Angel! I relived how close we were to Dr.M's. I did just that, but only got to getting Max out before passing out next to her. The last thing I remember is the flock running towards us. Then black.

Max's POV

I woke up to the fowl smell of lab. I looked around, I was in a hospital. Then I remembered everything. I'm not going to bore you with a flashback. The first thing on my mind was Fang. Where was he? Was he ok? Was he alive? Then a Nurse walked in. "I was just coming to see if you were up." She said joyfully. I couldn't help myself I smiled at her. "Well come on." I gave her a confused look. "Get up and get dressed silly." I went to the bathroom and got dressed. I had a pair of old worn blue jeans and a White long sleeved shirt on with a slightly larger short sleeved green shirt on over that and a pair of new black converse. I'd pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

The Nurse lead me to a sunroom were all the patients were. "I'll be back in 5 minutes the nurse said before she left. I walked over to a far away corner. I sat there my arms rapped around my knees, and cried. Were Fang, Iggy, Tess, And Danny all gone forever? Was I the only one who had survived? The next thing I know someone's scooping me up and hugging me fiercely. I knew who it was in a flash. Not Fang, Jeb. "Jeb, I'm I the only one?" I asked him still crying. "No, But some didn't make it." Oh god. "Come on." He told me putting me down. He kept his arm around my shoulders pulling me close. He took me to a room with the word 'Morgue' on it. I felt my stomach twist up inside me. Jeb opened the door. His arm never leaving my shoulders as he led me over to a Cabinet. He took his arm off my shoulders and opened the cabinet, and inside I saw the worse thing I could think of. I saw my best friend in the world, Danny. I fell to the floor crying my eyes out. Jeb knelt next to me and whispered, "Max can you walk?" I shook my head. "Danny wanted you to have this." He put Danny's pendant around my neck. _**(Pic on pro.) **_Jeb picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the Morgue. He cared me to a room with a plank on it that said 'Room 599'. He got some doctor close by to open the door. He walked in set me down next to a bed. He nodded towards the bed I look at the person in the bed. I fell to my knees laying my head on the bed crying. Then a gentle hand took mine and squeezed it. I looked up into Fang's dark eyes. He was smiling which made me smile. I wiped my tiers on my sleeve. Fang saw the pain and sorrow I was hiding in my eyes, then, for the fist time, looked at Danny's pendent hanging around my neck, and then back to my eyes, He understood what happened. "Max, Honey," Jeb interrupted. "There's something you need to see." I nodded and stood up. I lend down and kissed Fangs forehead and walked out. Jeb came out closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall to another room and walked inside. In side I found Iggy up and dressed. I run over to him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged back and started stroking my hair. "Max, I'm so sorry." He told me over and over again. 6 minutes later we joined Jeb back in Fangs room, which was now Fang _and _Tess's room. We explained to Tess's what happened to Danny. "Tess it's ok." Iggy said. We were all up and dressed except Tess who, being normal, had to stay in immediate care for a few weeks. They insisted Fang stay the night, so he is. Me and Iggy are staying with them.

That night, I lie on the cold hospital floor, think about Danny. I'd done this to her. It was my fault she's dead. I should just kill my self. "No, Max you shouldn't." I herd a dark voice say behind me. I rolled over to see Fang watching me. "How did?" I gave him a very confused look. "You were talking out load." He told me. "Fang, No I wasn't." We both just looked at each other. Yes, Fang can read minds. Not like Angel. Just strait reading. "Max why don't you sleep up here tonight." I nodded end went and laid down next to Fang.

_**Ok so Review. **_

_**Bye now.**_


End file.
